Episode 8
'Synopsis' The match between Ichika and Charles against Laura and Houki begins where Laura focuses on fighting Ichika and pays no heed to her partner Houki, who is soon knocked out by Charles. Ichika and Charles uses their teamwork to take advantage of Laura's AIC shield to defeat her despite Ichika's shields running low after using Yukihira. With her defeat imminent, Laura reminisces her past of being a failed genetically engineered soldier unable to adapt an IS until meeting her teacher and role model Chifuyu but hates Ichika upon learning Chifuyu shows her softer side because of him. Not wanting to give up, Laura goes berserk which transforms her IS into a large, dark IS. Wanting to stop her, Charles/Charlotte gives her remaining IS power to Ichika to manifest Yukihira and uses it to strike the dark IS and free Laura. As Laura recovers and learns who Ichika fights for, Chifuyu explains what cause her IS to go berserk and consoles Laura to not follow in her footsteps but to choose her own path and be who she really wants to be. Despite the inter-class tournament being cancelled, Ichika decides to go out with Houki. Later at the newly-opened boys' public bath, Charles tells Ichika that she will stay at the Academy under her real gender and name, Charlotte. When the class learns the truth about Charlotte, Lingyin, in anger, arrives to punish Ichika but is saved by Laura. However, Laura suddenly kisses Ichika in front of the girls and tells him he is going to be her "Wife", much to the shock of everyone (A mistake on her part due to misunderstanding the japanese culture). 'Major Events' *Ichika and Charles begins their duel against Laura and Houki in which Ichika wins the battle. *The Boys' Grand Public Bath is open to compensate Ichika and Charles for their effort. *Charles is introduced to the class as ''Charlotte Dunois'', wearing a skirt. *Laura kisses Ichika in front of everybody. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Ichika Orimura *Charlotte Dunois *Laura Bodewig *Houki Shinonono *Cecilia Alcott *Lingyin Huang *Chifuyu Orimura *Maya Yamada cecilia surprised.png|Cecilia shocked|link=Cecilia Alcott|linktext=Cecilia Alcott ling shocked.png|Ling shocked|link=Lingyin Huang|linktext=Lingyin Huang houki shocked.png|Houki shocked|link=Houki Shinonono|linktext=Houki Shinonono 'Locations' *Battle Arena *Infirmary *Boys' Grand Public Bath *IS Academy 'New Locations' *Boys' Grand Public Bath 'Quotes' *''Laura: "Why are you trying to be strong? What makes you strong?" Ichika: "I'm not strong. I'm really weak. If I were strong...I'd be strong because I want to become strong. Once I'm strong, there are things I'd like to do." Laura: "Things you'd like to do?" Ichika: "There's someone I'd like to protect. I'd like to fight for that someone with all I've got." Laura: "That's completely...like that person." Ichika: "Yes...that's why I'll protect you, Laura Bodewig."'' - Laura and Ichika *''Chifuyu: "Laura Bodewig." Laura: "Yes?" Chifuyu: "Who are you?" Laura: "Who am I?" Chifuyu: "If you're nobody in particular, perfect. Then you're Laura Bodewig from now on. And...you can't become me." Laura: (laughter)'' - Chifuyu and Laura in the hospital *''Charlotte: "I've told you before, but..." Ichika:"Staying in school, you mean?" Charlotte: "Yes, that. I think I'll stay here. If you're here, I want to stay here too." Ichika: "O..Oh, I see!" Charlotte: "Also you see...I've decided something else as well. I've decided how I should be." Ichika: "H..How you should be?" Charlotte: "Could you call me Charlotte from now on? Even if it's only when we're alone..." Ichika: "Is that your real-" Charlotte: "Yes. My real name. The name my mother gave me." Ichika: "Okay, Charlotte."'' - Charlotte and Ichika in the Boys' Grand Public Bath. *''Laura: "Y...You'll be my wife! That is final, and I won't hear any objections!" Everyone else: "What?!"'' - Laura to Ichika after kissing him 'Trivia' *The English Dub version has multiple differences: first, the angles are different. Second, Cecilia and Houki are both shown in one frame, while Charlotte and Maya's shocked faces are shown in another. Category:Infinite Stratos Episodes